


A Fashion Designer's Dilemma

by Miharuchan_desu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Crying, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Neglect, References to Depression, Yuki Rurikawa-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharuchan_desu/pseuds/Miharuchan_desu
Summary: Yuki is such a gifted designer at MANKAI Company. He is a sassy and confident individual but what if his mind wasn't really okay. What if he is hurting inside. Does he still want to bottle his emotions inside him like before and keep repeating the same cycle over and over again? Or try to change his life with the help of his acting family.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Guy/Mikage Hisoka/Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi/Yukishiro Azuma, Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi & Utsuki Chikage, Furuichi Sakyou & Hyoudou Juuza & Izumida Azami & Nanao Taichi & Settsu Banri, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Kumon & Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari & Rurikawa Yuki & Sakisaka Muku & Sumeragi Tenma, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Yuki Rurikawa & Summer Troupe
Kudos: 10





	A Fashion Designer's Dilemma

Yuki is always with Muku in and out of the dorms. They were glued hip to hip. Every morning going to school, he and Muku walked to school together. The whole company knows that Yuki and Muku were best friends. But what they don’t know is that many students bully Yuki inside the school campus.

When those instances happen, Muku always tells those things to Kumon and Juza. Trying to come up with a solution but to no avail. The thing that always worked to Yuki’s favor is to be with Muku. Many know Muku as a fluffy person. Many students don’t like to show any violence near him. To be honest, they didn’t like Yuki near Muku because of his attitude. So it is an advantage for Yuki.

Everyday Yuki tried to be always near Muku when at school especially during lunch and going home. So, Yuki doesn’t have to deal with his bullies and any people who comment about his look both on and outside the campus.

-

Yuki starts packing up his bag and lunch box before his bullies or classmates disturbs him, Then the bell rings signals lunchtime. Getting his things, he started going to Muku’s classroom. 

While Yuki was walking down the halls, Yuki saw his bullies right around the corner. He tried to hide from them but Yuki is found out by one guy. A black-haired guy that looks like a goon for the leader. He shouted pretty loudly,

“Hey guys, looks like the crossdresser gay is here.”

Everyone near them heard the black-haired guy. So they started to gossip about Yuki because of likes and it doesn’t conform to the social norms. Yuki knows that he should ignore them and continue his way. If he chooses to confront them, probably Muku will hear that accident and tell the others. So Yuki chose to stay silent to not inconvenience them but those gossips hurt him and his pride. As his heart was beating fast, Yuki started to walk faster to Muku.

While Yuki was nearing Muku’s classroom when he saw Muku exiting the room. Yuki immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him until they reached the Chapel. Muku surprised by Yuki’s action asked him curiously, 

“Yuki-kun, why are you rushing? Is there something wrong?” 

Yuki, overwhelmed by what happened. Yuki tried to calm down and faked on a calm facade. Yuki said calmly without breaking the act,

“Nothing I’m fine, Wonder Boy. What do Currian and Ma make for today’s lunch, Muku?”

Muku's eyes shined with glee and answered cheerfully and Yuki listened intently. Trying to forget what had just happened. Muku started to converse about shoujo mangas with Yuki. While Muku’s speaking, Yuki’s mind drifted to what happened in the hallway. Yuki knows that he is still overwhelmed and completely emotionally exhausted, but he didn’t want to trouble anyone especially Muku and the other troupes. He is too closed off to everyone and can’t express his hidden troubles because he is used to dealing with this kind of harassment from his classmates even before meeting the guys.

-

Time passed and Yuki looked at the clock above the door. It was almost time for the next period. Yuki packed his and Muku’s empty lunchbox. 

Yuki told Muku while turning to face him, “We should go now, Muku. We might want not to be late.”

Mumbling to himself,” And not anger Iwanaga-sensei.”

Muku asked, “What did you said Yuki-kun?”

“Nothing.”, he replied.

Muku continued to question Yuki while helping him to stand up, ”Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” 

Yuki answered seriously,

”Yes there’s nothing wrong. Come on it's almost time.”

Muku knows that you can’t fight with Yuki when he is being stubborn. Muku stopped asking any further questions and together Yuki and Muku went back to their classrooms. No accidents or bullying happened during the way. And peacefully, they went and continued their day in the classroom and outside. Muku forgot to confront Yuki’s attitude before and Yuki continued to hide those hurtful words from Muku and the others.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So please give me feedback if you can and help me enhance this story.
> 
> I wanted to make this fanfic cause Yuki is a great character that isn't really fleshed out as much. I wanted to create an outside factor in how he could develop his character and attitude. How can he project his feelings to his family? So that's why I thought about this prompt that bullies him to have emotional trauma. (Sorry for hurting him) Maybe some aspects of the story can be out of character from some of them. But please give a kudos and comment below on how can I improve the story.
> 
> Tee Hee Miharu Chan,  
> Signing Off.


End file.
